Our baby brother
by smarklez
Summary: Another de-aged fic. This time just Mikey. How will his brothers feel when the see him get hit excited,happy, worried, or a mixture of all three? How does mikey feel about being in a toddlers body and still having the mind of a 15 year old. Dedicated to Johnnycakes11. She has helped me so much and motivated me to write more. Also new chapter coming soon thanks to Johnnycakes11.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey this is the Mikey de-aged story I mentioned. I am still going to do AR turtles. This is what a guest suggested. I am trying to work on grammar and spelling. I have just never been good at it. What do you think about me trying to write stories for other show like my baby bird story? This is again a mix between 2003 and 2012.**

Raph's P.O.V

We were fighting on the top of the highest roof in New York. I hear a lot of noise. I turn to see a gun pointed at Mikey, my baby brother. I try to shout his name he either does not hear or was not paying attention. I see a bright blue light emerge from the gun and engulf Mikey. I feel my rage build up as I start seeing red. I calm down and fall to my knees. All I am thinking is where is Mikey. I lift my head up to see Mikey still passed out. I run towards him and pick him up bridle still running to the battle shell.

Leo's P.O.V

I hear Raph yelling Mikey's name. I feel worry build as I turn to see a blue light hit Mikey. Why did it have to hit Mikey. I was running towards Mikey. I was to late. I see a fire start in Raph's eyes. They are glowing an eliminated red as he takes down all the foot single handedly while Donnie and I were helping Mikey. I hear Donnie stat with a relived tone, "I do not know why he fainted, but there is not a scratch on him. I am astonished. How could that big of a blow to his entire body not cause any visible damage." I let out a sigh of relief. "We are not out of the woods yet. I need to get to my lab and check him over," Donnie says. We turn around to see no foot and Raph on his knees after the loss of adrenalin. I see a dumpster behind the building filled to the brim with smashes robot parts. Raph runs over and grabs Mikey without saying a word. We just fallow him. So this is how they feel no real control on where they go. Raph even drives. We arrive at the lair( finally got the spelling right) Master Splinter see Mikey and faces me asking me, "What has happened? Is Michelangelo okay?" I explain what events took place. I see worry leave his place as I mention we are almost certain he is okay. We walk into to the lab seeing Mikey is awake, but still seeming tired. I see a very worried looking Donnie his feeling is contagious as he mouths _We need to talk later. _He tells everyone," I know what the effects were but I need to discuss with Leo what is the best way to explain what has happened." Mikey just says," I feel to tired to stay and wait I'm going to bed." He voice sounds to high. I hear Raph say, " You have not eaten since lunch." Mikey just waves him off. Later that night Donnie calls me into his lab. "Uh, Leo this is going to be hard to understand Mikey is regressing in age. I do not know what age he will stop but when he does stop he will be that age for a month and change back on his own. What ever they used this was just a test because it was not their intension to make it permanent. I think it is the best decision for me to still try and make an antidote." My mind starts racing my baby brother is in so much danger sickness, enemies, and an annoyed Raph. I start to freak out and hyperventilate. Don starts talking to me, "Leo, it will be okay he has 3 over protective brothers, a ninja master father, and he might not even get that young." When I freak out like that talking to me is the only thing that can calm me down. I see Raph run into the room right after I calm down.

Raph's P.O.V

I hear Leo freaking out. Wait wasn't he going to talk about Mikey. I sprint towards the lab. I need to know what is happening to my baby brother right now. Donnie was calmly whispering into Leo's ear. Leo calmed down. I see Don and Leo give each other a look. Leo gives Don a slight nod. They are explaining to me what is going to happen when I notice Master Splinter is in the room. I speack up, " Is he going to be a little kid in mind and body." " That's the thing his mind will mostly be un touched he might get back an old habit or two. His body and emotions will be completely changed. So he will be even more sensitive than he already is." Don awnsers giving me a glare. Do they think I would want to hurt our baby brother. For the most part I was worried. I did have that slight bit of anger witch caused me to explode. I start screaming at Leo, " If you would have just listend to me and gone to the east side of town and not the North he would have been just fine." I had my sais out ready to attack. Not expecting him to be fliped. I see Mikey in the courner with glazed over eyes he already looks smaller he must have came in when he heard the commotion . Leo calmly but with anouncine in his voice says, " You know our baby brother hates it when we fight" I feel guilty and walk towards Mikey giving him a hug. He must have felt really tired he fell asleep in my arms. For the 2nd time today I picked him up bridle style. He is so much lighter. He does not look 15 any more perhaps 12 or 13. 13 is streaching it. I am at the hall where our bedrooms split. I considered putting him in my room. When he wakes up he probley would have fallin of the hamock so I gentily layed him down on his bed. He looks so small, vunrable, and innocent. He always have but as he has gotten older those qualities have shown less and less. I am glad he is so much smaller than all of us, his sense of humor, and his frekles they keep him looking little. I walk down stairs to see the rest of my family sitting on the couch talking. I look at the clock 11 o-clock already. Leo starts talking, " Donnie is going to try and make a cure and if he can't he will age back in a month. We all have to be super careful. If he gets sick or hurt in this state it could affect him when we change him back." I say, " He is already about 12 when will he be at the age he will stop at?" Don being the one who know all the anwers says, "By the time he wakes up he should stop regressing." A ding comes from his computer. He walks toward it he opens a page and turns towards us. " The results are in he should stop regressing inbetween 1 and 3. Now I feel even more worried . "1 and 3 that's just so young." I mention. Leo says, " We need to establish some rules for Mikey" We all nod. " Well he can't just eat pizza and maybe we should call april for some supplies. Master Splinter what was Mikey like at that age." Don says "Well he had a bad habit of sucking his thumb, he was VERY small compared to you three, he never liked to make noise perfering for you all to be taking care of before him, and he was always very happy." Splinter says with a smile. We all smile thinking of how thought full our baby brother is. We head to bed. I am not going to lie I am a little excited to have our baby brother be a baby again.

**A/N **

** I think this might be my longest chapter I have ever wrote. I am really excited for this story I have a lot of idea's. That DOES NOT mean I am not open to idea's I want every one who reads this to feel involved. It is your story. I am just writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hey guys. If you have not go check out my story Humans. This might be a shorter chapter because I am really tired and I have been writing for *checks clock* 5 HOURS. So yah. Now to a skit.**

**Mikey- I am the one turning into a toddler I should say it.**

**Don- You already act like a toddler so what's the difference.**

**Mikey- *gives puppy dog pout* pwease**

**Smarkles- All in favor say I *Her hand shoots up including 3 others***

**Leo- Go ahead and say it **

**Smarkles- *grins evilly* Wait, say it in your baby voice **

**Raph- Let me get the camera* Runs off brings camera back***

**Mikey- I changed my mind. Leo can say it**

**All- NO *smarklez glares***

**Mikey- Smawkles Doos nwot own TMMknee**

Don's P.O.V

I wake up to crying not knowing what it is I worry. Then the memories flash in my mind. I look at the clock 5am. I get up knowing Mikey is probably really scared. I walk into his room even though the door is closed. I see Leo holding and rocking a very scared and VERY small Mikey. "He is so cute," I say. He starts crying harder as Raph walks in. "Not helping Donnie," Leo said seeming annoyed. "Wa happen." Mikey says. He is so kawaii. I tell him every thing. He stopped crying and is already sucking his thumb. Leo pulls it out and Mikey starts crying again . Leo says, "Mikey I am so sorry go ahead." Mikey nods saying, " No try ta cwy just feew scward witout it." said Mikey. Raph unpredictably says, " It is completely fine. I encourage it. It makes you look small." "We should try to go back to sleep. What woke you up any ways Mikey?" I ask. His cheeks turn red and he burrows into Leo's shoulder. Leo talks for him, " I found him on the floor he must have fallen out of bed. I say, " Maybe he should sleep with me to night." Raph buts in, "If he is not sleeping in his bed he is sleeping with me." I was about to say something when Leo says, " Donnie he can easily choke on too many things in your room and Raph you sleep in a hammock so he should sleep with me. The arguing starts and Mikey is crying. No, not crying bawling. Sensei enters and says Michelangelo will sleep with me and he is about 1 and a half years old. As soon as he is in Yoshi's arms he falls asleep listening to his heart beat. I feel guilt rush over me as his cries play over in my head. He looks so small and vulnerable in his arms. Like with the simplest movement he would break. He does not even look a year old master splinter was not kidding when he said Mikey was really small. In a few hours we get back up I see Mikey sitting in the living room pouting. "What happened with Mikey?" I ask curiously. "His hands are to small to play video games and I blocked a few channels." said Leo. "Mow den a bew." Mikey yells quickly. "We normally get 32 channels how many are unblocked?" "5," says Leo matter of factly. I pick Mikey up with only slight protest and handed him to Raph. I pull out my T-phone texting April.

Don- We have a little problem.

April- What's going on.

Don- Mikey turned into a baby and we need some stuff.

April- Is this a prank?

Don- No, we could use some pacifiers, baby food, a blanket, and bottles.

April- So excited to see him.

Don- okay when you get here can you help me build a crib and play pen.

April- Ya why don't you start.

Don- K CU Soon

April- 3

Donnie started freaking out when he saw the heart. "Don, calm down it does not mean anything." said Leo. "What if your crush sent a heart to you. Would you think it was nothing." stats Raph. Mikey whines, "I hungy." "Well hungry I'm Raph nice to meet you." Who knew Raph was so good with kids. "April will bring something you can eat" I say. "Speak of the devil." Raph whispers loudly. She a lot of bag but drops them as soon as see's Mikey. Ripping him from Raph's arms leaving a very annoyed looking Raph. He looked like he was about to hit her. He stopped after getting "the glare" from Leo. The glare is the leader glare where if you don't listen you will be hurting after patrol. April was cooing at Mikey causing giggles to explode threw his tiny mouth. Beautiful and great with kids she is perfect. I look threw the bags she got 10 pacifiers, 3 bottles, a blanket , a package a diapers, wipes, powder, cream, lots of baby food, and formula. It's going to be fun getting Mikey to use any of this. Raph takes Mikey from April's arm. "I believe you and Donnie have things to build ." He heads into the kitchen leaving us in the living room lets finish this crib and playpen. We walk into the kitchen seeing a food covered Raph this is going to be fun.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter my mom is trying to get me to go to bed it's 12:27. Hope you enjoyed. I am still open for idea's**


	3. Chapter 3

Raph pov

I carry Mikey into the kitchen and carefully setting him in the makeshift highchair. I immediately regret it after I hear it creak. I pick him up are carry him around while fixing his food. I carefully set Mikey on the counter and bring a spoonful of food to him mouth. He see's what it is and swats it away getting food all over me. My other brothers walk in with April and Donnie says "You have something… there" He motion towards me in general. "Well it's not my fault he won't take the food and fix the dam deathtrap," I say.

He looks over to the high chair and puts his hand on it while saying, "It's fine see." He lifts his hand up and it collapses. He looks at it and says, "Maybe I'll build one from scratch." We nod and Leo takes the spoon from me and finishes feeding Mikey. Thankfully he wasn't that good for Leo either. We got as much food down his throat as we could. He starts to twiddle his thumbs so I walk over to him and pick him up, "Alright, how about we watch some TV. I'll let you pick the show.". I catch him before he hurts himself bad and 'try' to carry him too the living room.

Take note of the word try. "Waphie put me down." Unfortunately he wiggles out of my hands and falls to the ground. He hits the ground with a SNAP. I start to freak out. He is sobbing and I'm to scared to move. Yes, the big bad Raph he too petrified to move. I'm gaping like a fish when Donnie and Leo come in. Leo says something but, I can't understand. He grabs my arm and leads me to the couch.

I see his lips moving but, no words are coming out. I see him raise his hand and it swing towards me. I can hear the sharp slap on my skin. I blink for a second then, "What was that for fearless." He laughs. "What's so funny. I don't see whats funny about being smacked," I say trying to make sense about it. "Well, I got to slap you and your not in shock any more. What happened?" I hear crying in Donnie's lab and feel guilt well up in my stomach.

Well, I a. ItoldhimwecouldwatchTVbut,butwhenIpickedhimuphestartedsqurmingout fmyarmsandhefellandIfeelsoguilty," I rasp out in a rush. "Slow down, Raphie boy." I take a deep breath and try again. " I told him we could watch TV but, when I picked him up he started squirming out of my arms and fell. I feel so guilty." He nods and starts, "This isn't your fault. He was just getting ancshose." I was about to respond when Donnie came in with a sleeping Mikey with a cast on his arm. I walk over and take Mikey. I hear them talking to me but, I ignore them and walk to my room. I lay down on my bed while letting Mikey cuddle into me. We fall into a dreamless sleep.

Mikey's POV

I wake up with Raph's arms around me. My arm is killing me. It hurt so bad even the slightest movement sends daggers up my arm. Either way I wiggle out from underneath Raph and carefully jump to the ground. I try to be as quiet as possible. I need to get out of here before I die of coddling.

I waddle out of the room falling on my rear more than I would have liked. I don't understand why I can't control my body as well. I hear rummaging in the attic. I decided to go and investigate. I get to the stairs and realize there is No, way I can keep my balance on the stairs. So I give into my body and get down on my hands and knees. I slowly creep up the stairs. Hand. Knee, other knee, drag my hurt arm behind. I shake a little at each creak in the rusty steps. I finally get to the top and see Leo and April up in the rafters. The throw down a box and I jump. I instinctively let out a whimper.

"Mikey," Leo questions. I back up and hide in the shadows. They brush it up and I crawl over to the box. I look in and see all of our baby blankets The colors inspired our mask colors. I picked up my orange one. It was the softest and thickest of them all. I look thru them all. Leo's was thin and scratchy. No, wonder he was so eager to get rid of the thing. Donnie's was the biggest it was still a thin blanket but, it was not scratchy like Leo's. Lastly Ralphie's it was thick and soft. I remember when I used to have nightmares I would drag my blanket and bear behind me to Raph's bed, I would struggle under his cover as he would rape his arms around me.

As I'm thinking I don't realize that I was cuddled into Raph and my blanket. I fall asleep and take the rest of my nap. I wake up to yelling down stairs. I guess Leo and April didn't notice me up here. "I DON'T KNOWN WHERE HE HIS HE WAS ASLEEP WHEN I FELL ASLEEP." I think it's Raph. Oh, maybe I should have thought this out more. In my defence I was not planning on falling back asleep. I yelled down to them while trying to pronounce the words right, "Weo, Waphie, Donnie, I'm up here in da attic." I hear footsteps coming towards me and the creek of the ladder stairs. Raph is up first and sees me in my pile of blankets.

He barrels towards me and lifts me up. Forcing me to snuggle into his chest. Not that I mind. For once I'm being held in a loving way not being held down to the ground after getting my face pounded for a prank.

He carefully takes me down stairs. We get there and he sets me down on the couch and stands up just to prove he is bigger than me. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I feel a feeling of pain overwhelmed me. "I… I," he cut me off before I could finish. "I known you just wanted attention so you tried to hurt yourself."

I feel tears stream down my face as he walks away. As soon as he leaves the room to get my other brothers. I bolt towards the sewers…

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just want to say thank you too all my awesome reviewers on all my stories. Recently I was going through depression and you all helped bring be out of it. I love you all but, I just want to say thank you to Ducky Mikey for all the reviews. She/he does not have private messaging and I think I sent a private message to most if not all of you. Back to Ducky she/he has reviewed on every single one of my TMNT fics. Lastly I am going to be doing Christmas present prompts to If you have an idea review it or PM me and I might make it and post it on Christmas in dedication to you. Christmas 2014. P.S my E button isn't working to well so if I miss an E or add 2 every once and a while don't blame me.**

Mikey POV

I run, well more like toddle down the sewers until my feet burn too much to continue. I finally look around at my surroundings. I don't known where I am and I start to shake partly because I'm cold and mostly because I'm scared. I regret every running. I curl up into a ball. I wish Raphie, Leo, or Donnie were here.

I was about to fall asleep when I hear footsteps coming towards me. I whimper and try to hide myself in the shadows. To my displeasure I see Fishface and Razor (aka dogpound.) "Why are we down here again," I can't see who is talking. "Cause boss said we need to find mutagen so stockbag can reverse the effects on Karia." I whimper again and their heads snap towards me. Razor gets closer and picks me up by my injured arm and I let out a screech.

"Hey, it's a turtle tot. Witch freak is it, " said Fishface. "It's Michelangelo," said Razor. At this point I'm sobbing and have no idea what to do. "How do you know," asks Fishface. "Look at his cheeks, they are covered in freckles," explained Razor. "We should ta…" Fish face was interrupted by Leo shouting with pure rag in his voice, "PUT HIM DOWN." I smile but, grimace when Fishface continues, "Why should I when you were irresponsible enough to let a turtle tot be in a sewer at night in New York." I see him cringe and recover quickly. He doesn't answer but, distracts Razor long enough for Raph to grab me. He pulls me to the side and lets the others handle them. He keeps apologizing and squeezing me tighter each time.

By the time the others get done I'm pouting in Raph's arms, "It's okay Waphie, I wad da one who weft." Stupid lisp. He shakes his head and responds, "No, no, no. Right after I left the room guilt killed me and I came back to apologize just to see you leave. I told the other guys to come with me to find and we heard you scream." At this point he was sniffling so I let him pick me up even though I hate it. He starts walking and as soon as I try to wiggle my way out of his grasp it tightens immediately. "Mikey as of right now you are not 15 you are at the most 2, not even. When we get home there are going to be some major rule changes." I just grown and lay my head on Raph's chest deciding to sleep the rest of the way.

* * *

**I wake up and rub the sleep out my eyes only to feel slobber all over my thumb. I let out that stupid whiny sound and look around. Either I'm in a crib in the living room or the went insane and decided i'm safest in a prison cell. Knowing my family I'm banking on the later. I hear footsteps walking coming towards me. The door opens and Donnie comes in, "The others went on patrol." I just lean into him and let him carry me. No use complaining.**

We get down stairs and my stomach rumbled. Donnie looks at me and used his baby voice, "Looks like someones little tummy monster wants to be fed." I glare at him and say, "I'm not weawwy wittle Donni." He smirks and says, "Okay, how about we feed you then when Raph and Leo get back we discuss the new rules. They are going out again after that and we will follow all of those rules."

We get into the kitchen and as we move around I see what he's making. I look at him and contemplate what would happen if I smacked him. I mean he expects me to drink from a BOTTLE. He didn't even have the decency to make it a sippy cup. I decide to say something instead of smacking him because I think Leo might get a little mad if I hit Donnie. "Donotewwo why awe you makin a ba ba… bo ba, why can't I say ba ba?" He just grins and say, "First of all trying to call me Donatello is not making you sound older if anything younger, I'm making you a ba ba because you need to eat, and you can say ba ba but, I think you mean bottle in that case if you hadn't noticed your speech if regressed just like your body." Curse his logical thinking.

He finishes making it and brings me to the couch. He sits down and brings the bottle to my face. I open my mouth to say something but, he shoves the bottle in my mouth. I on instinct drain the bottle. Okay it was not as bad as I thought. The only real harm came to my pride. I hear Raph's loud voice echo through the lair as he talks to Leo. I don't think they found anything.

They come into the living room where me and Donnie are at. I quickly hide the bottle behind my back. I'm pretty sure Leo saw but, thank god he didn't say anything. Raph came over and picked me up. Don looked kind of jealous. I know I'm cute but, I'm not a ba… not the point.

"Okay Mikey it's time for your new rules. After that stunt you pulled you are lucky we are not tying you to a pole. Both the Foot and Shredder known you're a toddler now and you vulnerable."

What happened to sniffling "This is all my fault Raph." I try to get off his lap and his grip tightens. "Well here is a good start.

#1 You are to always be with someone one.

#2 If there are any accidents there will be diapers"

I try to protest that it hasn't happened so why is there a rule but, he continues.

"#3 Embrace this as of now you are 2 not, 15. Acting 15 in your body is dangerous.

#4 nap time is 10 in the morning and 1 in the afternoon. Bedtime is at 8 pm.

#5 anything we deem necessary. So if we do let you in the sewers with us, no letting go of our hands or we carry you the whole way.

So what is your input.

"No, it's nawt wike I'm nawt 15. I stiw tink wike I did. I stiw moswy act wike I did, and should be treawted wike a was," I ague. "Mikey you're being unreasonable. We don't want you to get hurt and honestly you don't have a choose," Leo tries to sway me. I kind of have a strange hurt to throw a tantrum but, I just walk… fine toddle towards Don since I'm least mad at him.

I want him to pick me up because I want to be held so I guess on instinct I just raise my arms and make 'grabby hands'. He picks me up and gives the others a smug look. They tried to muffle their coos but, I heard them. Trying to forget the situation I just hide my blushing face in Donnie's neck. This time they didn't even try to muffle it. I guess I'm feeling pretty sleepy from that bottle and I try to rub the sleep from my eyes. They sit and talk about how far Donnie has come along but, my head jerks up when I hear, "I wouldn't mind waiting out the whole month. I think he's cute like this." I turn my head and glare at Raph, "Waphie No, would you say that if you were in my possitten." They all let out a quiet chuckle. I just rub my eyes again. I'm have a sleep when they put the pacifier in my mouth. I'm too tired to even care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning spanking ahead if you feel uncomfortable there will always be a warning at the beginning of a chapter if it includes spanking. **

Mikey's POV

They didn't let me go to sleep though. Donnie took me into his lab to try an elixir he created to try and reverse the effects. Raph and Leo both went to April to 'get away from it all.' I known Donnie just wanted me to himself so he could try and quote on quote fix sets me on the table and comes over with a needle. I started shaking because I'm petrified of needles. He pats my arm with wet towel and slowly injects the serum into me. "Is this sabe," I asks with a questionable look on my face. He nods

Suddenly I feel a sinking feeling. Donnie has a shocked look on his face and after the feelings stops he starts talking, "Mikey I'm sorry but, I think I made you a little younger. I start crying and don't even care. He picks me up and rubs my back. My fatigue from earlier kicks in. I fall asleep on his shoulder. My new pacifier taking it's place once again.

I wake up with the pacifier still in my mouth. The weird part is I don't have any urge to take it out. I sit up but, pause. I wet the bed I wet the fricken bed. I start sobbing. Completely and literally sobbing. It's not like my pride could be hurt more than this. Donnie comes in with a scared look on his face. The look softens when he see's what happened though. He picks me up not really caring about what's getting all over him. "Shh, Mikey it's okay. It's your body not you," he tries to comfort me. "Donnie do I have to wear diapers now." I choke out through my sobs.

The worst answer possible leaves his lips, " I'm sorry, Mikey you do." I don't even care anymore and I snuggle into him. I hear him ripping the package open. Then I hear the materials rub against one another as he takes the diapers out. He sets me on my back over a towel. That god the pacifier is still in my mouth. He lifts me up by my ankles and diapers me. In the misted of it I try to roll away. I'm on my stomach and then I get a sharp SMACK to be behind. I let out a little whimper and stay still for the rest. I'm 15 years old and being diapered.

I hear the door open and shut. I know my bros are home. I hide in Donnie's neck again. Raph and Leo's conversation stops when they see me. "DONNIE WE TOLD YOU NO, EXPERIMENTS AND THIS IS WHY," Raph shouts. He stomps over and plucks me from Don's arm. "Well your little escapades aren't helping much. At least I'm trying to help," Don retaliates. Leo steps in with a compromise for them but, not me, " This could be a blessing in disguise. Mikey has been trying to act to grown up lately and we have been ignoring it. Maybe this will bring him back a bit."

I'm sick of them talking over me like I'm not here, "Why is it always Mikey biss Mikey Bat. I'b here ya known. You guys awe aways tewwing me to grow ub but, wo and behowd when I stawt trying to grow you miss me being me." Donnie and Leo look sorry but, Raph just looks enraged. Maybe this was a mistake. He swoops me up and throws me over his lap. He pulls my diaper down and my face starts glowing red.

I try and squirm to get away then he says, "Your just adding more to your punishment young man." I glare and him and say, "Were the heww did young mab comb from." He hits me hard on the behind. I stop after that but, he keeps going SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

After he's done he holds be into his chest instantly regretting his decision. "Raph, I don't think he was ready for that," Leo says making me feel a bit better because I don't think I will be spanked any time in the near future. Leo rubs my back and I lean into the gentle touch.

He picks me up and hands me too Donnie. "Don wants to do some test on you to see your new physical capabilities Mikey," Leo says because he obviously was talking to Donnie as he observed my tourcher.

Donnie sets me on the ground and starts giving me test. I feel more defeated after each one. "Okay we are going to start with walking. I'll set you on your feet next to the table then you

try to walk one of us will catch you." I nod and he sets me down next to the table. I feel wobbly and unbalanced even when I'm holding onto the table. I lift my hand off and immediately fall forward. I land on my face and instantly start balling.

Raphie… Raph comes and picks me up. I grab onto the top of his shell with a tight grip. When he felt my grip tighten so did his. I think I scared him a little bit. Donnie is examining my head. To make sure that there was no permanent damage. "Mikey, Mikey do you think you can take a few more test," Donnie asks after finding nothing wrong. I give a quick nod and Raph hesitantly hand me to Donnie. "Okay you can stand but, not walk. Let's see if you can stand without any help," Don explains. He sets me by the table again but, this time on my padded butt.

I grab the edge of the table and pull. I shakely start to rise. My bros are COOING at me as my little butt wiggles as I try to stand. About mid way I fall on my butt. Donnie tries to pick me up but, I try again. This time I make it.

He smiles and nods. I start jumping. "Mikey why are you dancing," Leo asks witch confuses me at first then I realize I'm not coming off the ground. "I waz dancin Weo," I say just to make sure he's clear. He nods and smiles . Donnie and Raph grin as well as Don writes a few more notes.

"Weo can I watt TB," I ask realizing it's been a few days since I've played video games, watch TV, or surf the web. He nods and picks me up with a tight grip as I squirm from being picked up. He sets me on the ground and reaches for the remote grasping it before I could.

He puts on some stupid kiddy show. "Weo I towd you I'm 15 not 2." "Well we told you as of now your 2 actually now you're probably closer to 1 now," he retaliates. I grimace at the thought and just watch the show. This is going to take some getting used too.

(To be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating I've just been in a really deep funk and to be honest I wouldn't even be writing this chapter yet without the encouragement and help from Johnnycakes 11. Also I known this is a really short chapter but, I really needed to get something out

Leo's POV

I really think spanking Mikey was a mistake. We are being hypocrites we keep saying we are going to treat him like his physical age but, I would never let Raph spank a 15 month old or 16 month old. I think I need to have a talk with Raph and Donnie on how to assess this situation.

"Raph, Donnie can I talk to you for a second,"I yell upstairs. They were lying Mikey down for a nap. I hear them clank down the metal stairs trying to be quiet but, not succeeding. They come into the living room and I motion for them to sit down.

After sitting down Raph growls out still aggravated, "What do you want fearless?"

"We need to talk about Mikey. Number 1 NO SPANKING. I was thinking if we absolutely need to punish him we do things like timeouts. We do need to understand what he is going through and respect that he may overreact a little bit," I pause waiting for retaliation. I didn't get any mostly because Raph seems interested so I continue, " The other thing is we need to get back to training. Now Mikey obviously can't train. So I suggest we put something like a playpen in the dojo so we can watch him while training"

"That works well because a few hours ago April dropped off an old playpen that was her cousins. I can set it up next to the tree in the dojo and we can start training again today. I have a feeling that a tantrum is coming on so do you guys want to explain to Mikey when he wakes up what's happening and I'll set it up," Donnie says supporting my idea's.

(Magical Norman Time Skip)

Raph's POV

I hear shuffling from the room Mikey's in. I sigh standing up from the couch. Donnie has had it set up for a while. I shake Leo's shoulder because he decided to take a little nap of his own.

"Hey Fearless get the hell up," I growled out and started towards Mikey upstairs. I slowly creek the door open to find Mikey on his knees with his forehead against the bars. He looks up at me with his freakin puppy eyes.

"Hey Mikey were gonna start training today," I say. I did the first part Leo can break the news to him. His eyes light up I can't tell him that he won't be training. Now I'm not going soft I just think it's Leo's place to tell him right?

"Waph can you take me out now," he pouts looking bored.

"Come on bud, let's get to the dojo," I say as I lift him out. We walk down the metal spiral stairs. I see Don and Leo head into the dojo. I tickle Mikey underneath his arm and he starts to giggle and squirm. We get to the bottom of the stairs and I set him down so he can stretch for a second. We sat there for about a minute then I picked him back up and brought him in. I purposely tried to avoid the playpen so he couldn't see.

"Leo," I said getting his attention, "I didn't tell him yet." I look towards the playpen hoping he gets the idea. Unfortunately Mikey look that way too.

"No, no no Waph said I was twaining. I'm dwawing da line hewe. I will not sit in a cage while you twain," Mikey said while doing everything in his power to get out of my grip. Leo came and grabbed him from me and immediately set him in the playpen giving Mikey his 'No bullcrap' look.

"Mikey we know what's best for you and you can either sit and be quiet or as punishment we will not acknowledge the fact that you are actually a teenager or the fact you can talk," Leo gives him looking defeated slumps over and closes his mouth. I can't help but, feel bad for the little guy. We get started and I completely forget about Mikey. We trained for about 2 hours.

Then I hear Donnie say, "Mikey's gone." We all turn our attention to the playpen and what do you know Don was right this f****** thing is tipped over, the dojo door is open, and the little guy is no where to be seen.

I turn to my remaining brothers and say, "We are supposed to be ninja's and we let a baby sneak past us."

"In our defence he his a ninja," Donnie says trying to be optimistic.

"That's no excuse, if we have any luck he is still in the lair. GO NOW," Leo orders out. We run out and immediately our hopes are crushed as the door is wide open.


End file.
